In order to close the box car interior to the outside elements, it is necessary to close over the vertical open ends of nailable steel flooring (NSF) panels which currently extend transversely in the car. Application of individual steel closure panels is expensive and time consuming.
Currently, steel closure strips are applied vertically in approximately four foot sections to the NSF panels after the NSF panels are welded in the car. Fit-up of this closure to the floor panels is sometimes difficult, due to panel length tolerances and/or application tolerances resulting in occasional gaps which must be caulked. This caulking operation is time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, positioning and welding of the thin gage (10) sheet closure strips is difficult and rework is sometimes required.
Due to car building and floor manufacturing tolerances, it is necessary to provide a gap between the sides of the car and the floor panels. While this gap allows for car building tolerances, it provides an area that collects dirt and other debris which is intolerable in cars carrying food stuffs. It is therefore necessary to close or fill in this gap to prevent accumulation of undesirable matter.
Presently, this gap is closed by filling the major portion with an extruded foam. A caulking material is then applied which closes the remaining portion of the gap.
During car use, however, relative movement between the car body and flooring often either loosens the foam or causes the caulking to sag, resulting in a gap which can collect dirt and/or debris.